


The Ministry of Brutality

by pleurocoelus



Series: Harry Potter and the Tropes of Fanfiction [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, F/M, Government, Marriage Law Challenge, Ministry of Magic, Protests, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Tragedy, tyranny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurocoelus/pseuds/pleurocoelus
Summary: After the Ministry of Magic enacts its marriage law, protests spring up. Resistance doesn't guarantee success.An examination of the Marriage Law Challenge.This story is a tragedy. There is no happy ending. You have been warned.This story is a tragedy. There is no happy ending. You have been warned.





	The Ministry of Brutality

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a take on the Marriage Law trope. I'm not really keen on this trope. in fact, my favorite fics from this trope are generally the ones where people stand up to it somehow.
> 
> However, people who stand up to tyrants sometimes end up getting crushed.
> 
> Note: This story is a tragedy. There is no happy ending. You have been warned.
> 
> This story is a tragedy. There is no happy ending. You have been warned.
> 
> This story is a tragedy. There is no happy ending. You have been warned.

**Boy Who Lived to Hold Press Conference on new Marriage Law**

If the headline on the Daily Prophet's cover had intrigued those who saw it, then the contents of the article that followed only served to further captivate them. Within minutes of the morning paper's delivery, witches and wizards all across the United Kingdom were talking about the lead story. In fact, the story would be discussed all over the world.

 

* * *

 

Harry Potter turned to face the assembled members of the media, government officials, and general populace who had come to hear him speak at the gates of Hogwarts.

"We all know why I'm here today, so I'll dispense with the flowery words and get to the point. Almost one year ago, I defeated forever Tom Riddle, the Dark Wizard who called himself 'Lord Voldemort.' After saving our world from his tyranny, the thanks I get is more of the same from our allegedly legitimate government."

The crowd began to murmur. Harry could tell that the officials present didn't like this one bit. Most of the regular folks in the crowd seemed to be nodding in agreement, however.

"Last month, the morons who call themselves the Ministry of Magic decided to pass a law giving themselves the authority to require all single witches and wizards to marry a person of the Ministry's choosing. The Ministry, which is still _infested_ with Voldemort's followers, decided that they, in their ' _wisdom_ ,' could decide for us as though we are not accustomed to being _a free people_. I can only guess that they became used to being a _tyrannical_ body when they were led by _Minister Voldemort_." Harry spat the last words.

"Last week, a number of young witches and wizards decided to lead a _peaceful_ protest against the corrupt Ministry and their intolerable law. This non-violent event was met with a shocking display of _brutality_ by the Ministry. Fifteen young lives were snuffed out in that despicable act of bloodshed. Among those lost was my fiancée, Ginny Weasley. I love Ginny more than life itself. The fact that the Ministry of _Incompetence_ had paired each of us with the children of Death Eaters, Voldemort's toadies, was insult enough. However, the _half-wits_ then responded to a peaceful demonstration with a stark display of violent repression. They deprived my love of her most sacred right, the right to exist. These despots robbed fourteen other souls of that same right. They injured twenty-nine others, some of them permanently! Think of the grieving families. Witches and wizards, think of the families who had suffered _enough_ before the Ministry of _Ineptitude_ , the Ministry of _Brutality_  decided they should face even _more_ grief.

"I _sacrificed_ for this world. I _bled_ for the Wizarding World. My friends _bled_ for the Wizarding World. I now tell you that **_it wasn't worth it_**. I wish I had taken Ginny and fled to Australia or some other country. The pigs that lead Wizarding Britain deserve to be licking Tom Riddle's half-blood boots. They deserve to be rotting in a _ditch_ for what they have done to a once-free nation."

Harry could see the Aurors fighting their way forward through an unyielding crowd. He decided it was time to end his press conference.

"Witches and wizards of Magical Britain, witches and wizards of the world: do not let your governments do this to you. Stand up! Resist! Fight! As for me, you have stolen my only reason for living."

As Harry saw the Aurors nearing the stage, he drew his wand. Pointing it at his temple, Harry James Potter spoke his last word.

"Confrigo."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Harry's suicidal protest was inspired by various cases of self-immolation as protest during the latter half of the 20th century.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not a fan of tragic stories. I like my fiction to have happy endings, as a way of making up for all the tragedy that goes on in the real world. However, this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
